1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvement in a transceiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional transceiver were accompanied with a disadvantage such that a transmission frequency of one party's station was difficult to be matched with a transmission frequency of the other party's station during CW operation. To accomplish such transmission frequency matching, much experience was needed. And also the frequencies of a received sound and a CW monitor signal could not be made variable simultaneously.